


Jane the Giant Killer

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Summary: She looks fragile, but...Disclaimer: Do I need a disclaimer for this?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



She's little and old and she takes in children from everywhere because her house is big enough to hold kids - babies and toddlers and urchins and preteens and teens. She does know what to do with them - she teaches them to fight. To survive. To do what it takes to make it through each and every day alive. 

She's bent and frail-looking until she picks up a sword or a staff or a bow and then all her years fall away and she's straight and strong and _dangerous_. 

Her children know the story of how she killed a giant and turned his shoe into her - their - home. They believe it. They've seen what she can do. 

And someday, everyone will see what her kids can do, too.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I received was this.


End file.
